Abandon
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: FOR ENKAZE AND HIROKAZE DAY 2013! Ketika Kazemaru Ichirouta membuka matanya, kulit sepucat mayat menyambut pagi harinya. Pemilik kulit itu mengaku sebagai suami sahnya. Tentu saja Kazemaru tidak percaya, karena seingatnya, ia masih menjadi kekasih dari Endou Mamoru. 1/2 18/2! Happy EnKaze and HiroKaze Day, Minna


Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran mulai berkumpul di dalam kepalanya.

Pusing.

Semua terasa berputar. Bantal, ruangan, tempat tidur, semuanya.

'Eh?'

Pemuda itu tersentak sedikit. Bantal? Tempat tidur?

Sebenarnya dia ada di mana?

Jelas itu bukan rumah sakit, karena ruangan itu dicat warna cokelat, seperti warna matanya. Lagi pula sejak kapan ia terpikir akan berada di rumah sakit?

Satu-satunya benda berwarna putih di sana adalah yang ada di hadapan matanya sekarang.

Tangannya menyentuh permukaan benda itu dengan satu jarinya. Memang berwarna putih. Tapi ini…

Seperti milik manusia. Kulit manusia.

Putih seperti mayat. Pucat sekali.

Tunggu sebentar…

Mayat?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pemuda itu berteriak kencang. Tentu saja, ia kaget sekali. Mana tahu kalau dia tadi malam tidur barengan sama mayat. Hiii…

Tapi, pikiran tentang mayat itu, seketika berubah.

Karena, sang 'mayat' perlahan membuka matanya. "M-masih hidup!" gumam Kazemaru tanpa sadar.

'Mayat' itu menggaruk kepalanya. Rambut merahnya berantakan sekali. "Jahat sekali, Ichi. Tentu saja aku masih hidup. Memangnya aku tampak seperti orang mati, ya?" sang 'mayat' berujar manja. Pemuda itu, Ichi, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya. Seakan tidak mengenali si pemuda berkulit mayat.

Kali ini, ganti si mayat yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hee? Kau benar-benar jahat, Ichi. Masa' kau lupa padaku? Suamimu sendiri?" ia terkekeh perlahan. Mengibaskan tangannya, si pemuda mayat menyangka Ichi hanya bercanda.

Tapi, Ichi tidak mengubah ekspresinya, sedikit pun.

"Suami?" jengitnya. Jijik sendiri dengan pernyataan yang diberikan si mayat. Hei, kenal saja tidak dia dengan orang ini, malah ngaku-ngaku suami segala.

"Iya, suami. Kita, kan sudah menikah kemarin, Ichi. Masa kau sudah lupa?"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Hah?

Hah?

Kening Ichi berdenyut-denyut. Tentu saja begitu. Dia sama sekali tidak kenal. Sekali lagi, TIDAK KENAL dengan orang ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi istri –atau suami?- dari orang tersebut. _Hello_, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, terima kasih.

Sementara kepalanya pusing memikirkan 'bagaimana caranya', 'kenapa', atau 'kok bisa' antara dirinya dan –yang mengaku-ngaku- suaminya itu, Ichi melihat sekeliling. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya tidak berbalut apa pun.

Kecuali selimut tipis yang menutupi pinggang hingga kakinya.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Ichi menarik selimut tipis itu sampai batas dadanya. Hei, Endou yang adalah kekasih resminya sejak terhitung lima tahun lalu saja tak pernah melihat tubuhnya, dan orang ini, yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, dengan seenaknya melihat tubuhnya itu?

Melihat tingkah Ichi yang seperti itu, si 'mayat' tiba-tiba tertawa. "Hahaha, kau tidak perlu malu begitu di hadapanku, Ichi. Kita sudah melakukan_nya_ tadi malam," tutur si pria mayat, dengan penekanan ekstra di kata 'nya' itu.

Ha?

Melakukan_… 'nya'_?

Apa maksud orang ini? Jangan bilang kalau…

Oh, tidak…

Habislah sudah…

"Jangan bercanda, Mayat hidup! A-aku…" terbakar rasa malu yang luar biasa, Ichi meneriaki dan memaki 'suami'nya itu dengan sumpah serapah khas kebun binatang. Meski awalnya gugup, tapi mendengar kata _'nya'_ itu…

Membuat tubuhnya serasa dihempaskan ke bumi dengan telak.

BUAK.

Tinju Ichi melayang ke wajah pucat milik 'suami'nya. Membuat sang pemilik wajah tersungkur di kasur dengan pipi kiri yang membengkak, sudut bibir yang berdarah, dan mata hijau _emerald_ yang membelalak tidak percaya.

Selesai dari acara keterkejutannya, ia memegangi pipinya. Sembari memandang Ichi sedih, "Kenapa, Ichi?" ucapnya lirih.

Ichi, masih mengepalkan tangannya, terengah-engah tatkala melihat pria di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Terluka.

Baik Ichi maupun pria mayat itu, mereka berdua sama-sama terluka.

Mata _emerald_ yang indah itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya dengan aura kemarahan. Malah, kedua manik itu menatap Ichi lembut, setelah tidak mendapat pengakuan, sampai dipukul dengan telak di wajah.

Sedang mata tunggal Ichi, yang karena tertutup poni jadi hanya mata kanannya saja yang terlihat, menatap si pria mayat yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Mereka memang terluka.

Tapi mereka tak tahu, luka milik siapa yang paling besar, paling lebar, dan paling menyakitkan.

"Ichi…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi!" teriak Ichi, memotong dengan cepat panggilan dari 'suami'nya. Ia menghindar ketika sebelah tangan si pria mayat tergerak hendak menyentuh pipi mulusnya.

Pria mayat itu menarik tangannya, dan menatap Ichi lekat-lekat. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Ichi memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku mengerti…" paparnya, masih dengan wajah yang sama terlukanya dengan yang tadi.

Ichi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, antara ingin menangis dan tidak. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah betapa menjijikkannya dirinya, yang telah disentuh orang lain.

Sebutir air mata Ichi mengalir di pipinya. Menganak sungai di wajah cantik nan lembut itu.

"Hanya Endou yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu…"

Dalam sekejap saja, ia teringat Endou. Kekasih, sahabat, kakak, dan orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

"Endou…"

Mata cokelat madu Ichi kehilangan cahayanya. Menerawang entah kemana dengan perasaan kalut.

"Di mana Endou?" tanyanya, menghadapkan wajah sedihnya dengan sempurna kepada sang 'suami'.

Hening.

Hanya isakan Ichi yang terdengar. Menandakan pria mayat itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tanya, di mana Endou?!" ulangnya. Kali ini dengan suara yang dinaikkan satu oktaf. Meski begitu, isakan dalam tangisannya masih terdengar jelas.

Pria mayat itu menunduk, ia memalingkan wajah, tak tahan melihat Ichi yang menangis. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa memberi tahumu di mana Endou, Ic –maaf-, Kazemaru."

Ichi, atau yang sekarang tidak terima dipanggil begitu, menggertakkan giginya. Poni rambutnya dengan sempurna menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, membuat ekspresinya kali ini bisa dikatakan sebagai campuran dari kesal, marah, dan rindu.

Ya, dia rindu.

Sangat rindu.

Rindu sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Sampai perutnya selalu bergejolak. Sampai pikirannya terlalu terpenuhi dengan kerinduan itu. Sampai mulutnya tak ada henti-hentinya melirihkan nama itu. Sampai hatinya selalu sakit ketika mengingat sosok itu. Sampai matanya selalu terbayang akan sang kekasih.

Endou.

Kali ini, Kazemaru benar-benar ingin tidur. Berharap apa yang ia alami tadi hanyalah mimpi. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, segalanya menjadi normal seperti sedia kala, dengan Endou yang masih berada di sampingnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Abandon

An Inazuma Eleven fanfiction

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

For EnKaze Day and HiroKaze Day 1/2 and 18/2! Sedikit GranKazeDE di tengah, Shonen-ai! AU, abal, aneh, jelek, gila, kacau, ga layak baca, bahasa lebay, alur kecepetan, plot kacau, setting berantakan, ga jelas, edan, dapat membuat Anda muntah-muntah seketika, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Eh, belum ya?

Ya udah, ini fic OOC!

Paham?

Ah iya, di fic ini, saya tidak memakai nama kecil untuk menceritakan Hiroto, saya memakai 'Kira', oke?

Satu lagi, fic ini memiliki banyak flashback! Persiapkan diri Anda dengan alur maju-mundur yang membingungkan!

Pasang sabuk pengaman kalau tidak mau jatuh karena isi fic ini yang abstrak dan abal!

Tidak suka tidak usah baca. Simple kan?

Btw, Happy EnKaze and HiroKaze Day!

.

_Di balik punggung yang tegar, terdapat hati yang lemah_

_Di balik wajah yang ceria, terdapat perasaan yang melanglang buana_

_Di balik mulut yang tertawa, terdapat batin yang menderita_

_Dia yang telah terluka,_

_Akan kembali ditorehkan rasa sakit yang membekas_

.

.

* * *

_Deru mesin mobil menghancurkan keheningan di atas jalan vertikal sore itu. Sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat, mobil lain yang berlalu, dan kendaraan lainnya. Hanya mobil itu saja yang menguasai jalan kecil beraspal sekelam malam itu._

"_Kita mau ke mana, Endou?" tanya salah seorang dari dua insan yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Ia menoleh kepada yang ditanya._

_Endou tersenyum tipis. "Ikut saja, Ichi. Aku akan tunjukkan sesuatu padamu," jawab Endou sekenanya. Ia berencana ingin membuat kejutan pada Ichi, kekasihnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu._

_Ichi mengerti sekali Endou. Mereka sudah lama bersahabat. Dan ia mengetahui dengan pasti kalau Endou memang suka aneh-aneh._

_Ah, dia jadi teringat bulan Maret tanggal delapan belas di hari Minggu tahun lalu. Dengan tiba-tiba Endou memberinya sebatang cokelat, padahal itu bukan hari _valentine_ –sudah lewat satu bulan, ngomong-ngomong- dan Ichi merasa saat itu bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya._

_Lagi pula, seharusnya, kan Ichi yang memberi cokelat di hari _valentine_, bukannya Endou._

_Endou aneh, ia tahu itu. Endou berbeda dari orang lain._

_Meski Ichi tidak tahu kapan hari ulang tahunnya, tapi Endou tetap memberikannya cokelat itu. Keras kepala, tipikal Endou sekali._

_Pada akhirnya Ichi mengalah, ia lebih suka itu. Mereka berdua lalu memutuskan untuk menetapkan hari itu sebagai hari ulang tahun Ichi. Mereka berjanji akan merayakan hari ulang tahun Ichi itu tahun depan._

_Padahal, hanya sebatang cokelat. Bukannya kue tar atau kado yang besar sebagaimana orang lain merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka._

_Ha, aneh, bukan?_

_Baiklah, kembali ke dunia nyata._

"_Ya, sudah kalau kau sudah bilang begitu. Aku akan ikut saja," timpal Ichi sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Jarang-jarang Endou ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat secara rahasia begini. Biasanya, sih, Endou terang-terangan mengatakannya._

_Mau bagaimana lagi, Endou orangnya terlalu jujur, sih._

_Ichi bahagia, sungguh. Rasanya ia seperti orang yang berarti bagi Endou._

_Tapi…_

_Rasanya, ada yang aneh._

_Tidak, bukan anehnya Endou yang ia pikirkan. Oh, demi kota Inazuma terbelah dua, dia sangat tahu Endou itu aneh. Dan bukannya sudah dikatakan tadi?_

_Ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lain._

_Ichi merasakan firasat buruk._

"_Endou."_

"_Ya?" Endou menyahut kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan. Tetap fokus pada kemudinya, Endou menanggapi panggilan kekasihnya, "Ada apa, Ichi?"_

_Ichi, yang sejak tadi dilanda perasaan kalut, hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya, khawatir entah pada apa._

_Endou mengerucutkan bibir, sama bingungnya dengan Ichi. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu kita akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu? Tenang saja, semua akan terkendali," senyumnya mengembang. Setidaknya, menurutnya senyum itu bisa menenangkan Ichi._

_Sang kekasih hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia terlihat sangat gelisah. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya kembali. Dengan Endou yang segera mengangguk, menandakan semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Ichi menghela napas. Endou memang begitu. Kalau ia sudah membulatkan tekad, akan sulit menghentikannya. Jika ia sudah yakin akan sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah pandangannya._

_Meski begitu, Ichi tetap merasa ada yang tidak beres._

_Ah, tapi sudahlah. Toh, Endou bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan mempercayai Endou._

_Ya, percaya saja pada Endou. Bukankah karena hal itu mereka bisa bertahan sampai di sini? Saling mempercayai satu sama lain._

_Ia dan Endou akan baik-baik saja._

_Endou tidak akan meninggalkannya._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Sore, Ichi -ups, maaf- Kazemaru," sapa si pria mayat yang tadi, kepada Ichi, alias Kazemaru ketika ia menuju dapur, tepat saat perutnya berteriak minta diisi.

Oh, bahkan Kazemaru lupa menanyakan nama pria itu. Saking terkejutnya dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi pagi.

Hmm, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, ya?

Kazemaru melambaikan tangan, malas menyapa. "Sore, Mayat," namun ia masih ingin mengejek pria mayat itu. Menurutnya itu tak apa-apa, karena orang aneh itu tidak mau memberi tahunya akan keberadaan Endou.

Walaupun, sebenarnya ia masih merasa kalau hal itu belumlah cukup.

Belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal Kazemaru pada pria itu.

Sang pria mayat menghela napas, "Kazemaru, namaku Hiroto. Dan sebenarnya kau pun bermarga sama denganku, Kira. Jadi seharusnya kita saling memanggil dengan nama kecil," terangnya dengan sabar, mengerti bahwa Kazemaru masih marah dan kesal padanya.

Kazemaru duduk di sebuah kursi, tepat berhadapan dengan si pria mayat, Hiroto. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali kalau aku pernah menikah denganmu. Setahuku, sampai sedetik sebelum aku tertidur, aku masih menjadi kekasih dari orang bernama Endou Mamoru."

Pernyataan itu, jelas membuat Hiroto sakit.

Karena ternyata Kazemaru sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Mungkin, karena cintanya kepada Endou terlampau besar. Hingga di waktu tidur pun, pria cantik itu masih mengigaukan namanya.

Benar.

Saat tidur tadi, entah berapa jam lamanya, Kazemaru terus memanggil nama Endou.

Dan itu membuat Hiroto harus terus menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kazemaru, lantaran pria cantik itu mengigau sambil menangis.

Itu dilakukannya terus menerus.

Tanpa diketahui Kazemaru sedikit pun.

"Hei, Kira, kau ini siapanya Endou?" tanya Kazemaru, tanpa ba-bi-bu, tanpa basa-basi. Ia merasa lebih baik memanggilnya 'Kira', daripada 'Hiroto'.

Ha, dirinya saja tak pernah memanggil Endou dengan sebutan 'Mamoru', untuk apa dia memanggil pria mayat itu dengan nama kecilnya? Kenal saja tidak.

Kira membuka lemari es, mengambil seplastik daging ikan, dan meletakkannya di atas talenan. "Sahabat. Dia tak pernah cerita denganmu, ya?" tanyanya, sembari tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah pisau.

Menggeleng, Kazemaru memainkan sebuah sendok. Memantul-mantulkannya di meja seperti anak kecil kurang kerjaan. "Mungkin pernah. Tapi barangkali aku lupa. Dia punya banyak sekali teman di mana saja," ungkapnya jujur.

"Begitu…" gumam Kira, memotong daging ikan dengan asal. Pria berkulit pucat kalau tidak mau disebut mayat itu terlihat asyik sekali dengan kegiatannya, sebelum terdengar jeritan aneh dari arah belakangnya.

"Ah!"

Bahkan orang bodoh pun juga tahu kalau suara itu milik seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta. Suara yang terbilang tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan suara pria-pria lain.

Kira inginnya tidak mempedulikan jeritan cantik itu, ia berusaha untuk tidak mengusiknya. Tapi tangan Kazemaru, secara tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Bukan begitu cara memotong daging ikan, Kira bodoh," tuturnya, sembari merebut pisau dari tangan Kira. Tidak lupa mengejek pria bermata hijau terang itu, sangat menyenangkan mengejek orang yang mempermainkannya.

Ya, tentu saja dia merasa dipermainkan.

Mengaku sebagai suaminya, menyembunyikan keberadaan kekasihnya, lalu menyentuh tubuhnya seenak rambut merah berantakannya itu. Bukankah itu sudah termasuk dalam kategori mempermainkan?

Kira mengangkat kedua alis merahnya, membiarkan saja pisau yang tadinya berada di dalam genggamannya, kini berpindah ke tangan pria cantik di sampingnya. "Jadi, memotong daging ikan itu bagaimana?" ia bertanya.

Dalam hati, Kira tertawa sendiri. Kazemaru tadi mengatakannya 'Kira bodoh'. Padahal kalau ditelaah secara logika, Kazemaru pun juga seorang 'Kira'.

Berarti, dia juga bodoh, dong?

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik diam saja daripada pria cantik itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kebun binatangnya lagi.

Kazemaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kira, ia hanya mengeluarkan daging-daging ikan itu dari dalam plastiknya, memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah baskom, sebelum kemudian membawanya ke wastafel. "Sebelum memotong daging ikan, pertama-tama kau harus membersihkan sisiknya, lalu membuang insang dan isi perutnya," terangnya, sembari mempraktekkan apa yang ia katakan.

"O-oh…" kagum Kira. Mengangguk dengan canggung karena baru mengetahui bahwa –mantan- kekasih dari sahabatnya itu ternyata pandai –dan cerewet- soal masakan.

Kazemaru mengeluarkan semuanya dari dalam lemari es. Daging ikan, kentang, sayuran, dan bahan-bahan lain yang ia –sebenarnya, Kira- butuhkan untuk memasak makan malam. Dan kebetulan, dari pagi ia belum makan apa-apa sama sekali.

'Endou… kau beruntung sekali memiliki dia…"

Kira mendengus kecil. Ia tahu, Kazemaru sangat membencinya, tapi pria cantik itu tetap membantunya. "Terima kasih sudah membantu, Kazemaru," senyum Kira, tulus.

"Hei, jangan kira aku membantumu secara suka rela! Aku membantumu memasak karena aku juga lapar!" yah, walaupun ada alasan tersendiri darinya untuk membantu Kira, toh, tetap saja namanya membantu, kan?

Kazemaru benar-benar anak yang baik. Seperti yang selalu Endou katakan. Meskipun sedikit _tsundere_, sih.

Kira tersenyum lembut, jemarinya tanpa sadar mengelus rambut panjang Kazemaru yang diikat setengah. "Jangan menyentuhku, Kira! Tanganmu bau ikan!" tepis sang pria cantik, ketika menyadari ada sentuhan aneh yang mendarat di rambutnya.

"Aku sudah cuci tangan," kilah si rambut merah. Menunjukkan tangannya yang bersih kepada 'istri'nya. Ah, ia seakan ingin memeluk pinggang Kazemaru sekarang juga, sungguh.

Kazemaru mengerling, menakutkan. "Tetap tidak boleh! Atau kutusuk kau, kebetulan aku sedang memegang pisau!" ancamnya, dengan suara tinggi yang hampir mirip dengan perempuan, harap dicatat. Membuat ancamannya sama sekali tidak semenakutkan tatapan matanya.

Sang rambut merah tertawa kecil, senang karena mereka yang seperti ini, mungkin sudah bisa dianggap sebagai perseteruan kecil suami-istri. Ah, atau suami-suami? Oh, entahlah. "Kau ingin memasak apa, Istriku?" godanya.

TAK.

Owh, apa itu hanya perasaan Kira saja, atau suara pisau yang ada di genggaman Kazemaru benar-benar dihempaskan dengan keras ke daging ikan yang sedang dibelah melintang? Kazemaru jadi terlihat seperti tukang jagal yang kejam, siap membunuh siapa pun dengan pisaunya.

Jangan lupa dengan aura hitam yang amat gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Aku. Bukan. Istrimu. Kira."

Juga mata madunya yang mengerling amat tajam kepada Kira.

Seakan-akan, dia benar-benar membenci pria mayat itu.

Ah, mungkin, Kira harus belajar bersabar sedikit lagi. Ia mengerti kalau Kazemaru masih sangat marah kepadanya, dan dipengaruhi oleh rasa cintanya terhadap Endou, ia yakin kalau kali ini Kazemaru tak akan memaafkannya kalau bicara mengenai suami-istri lagi.

Kira tersenyum, senyum yang bisa diartikan sebagai rasa ibanya kepada pria cantik di sampingnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini, Kazemaru selalu kebingungan dalam diamnya.

Endou yang menghilang, Kira Hiroto yang mengaku sebagai suaminya, dan Midorikawa Ryuuji, adik angkat Kira, yang selalu berkunjung ke rumah membelikan mereka sesuatu untuk dimasak. Oh, bahkan Midorikawa juga bersedia pergi ke mana pun asal Kira dan dirinya mau. Dengan senang hati.

Ketika Kazemaru menawarkan diri untuk menemani, dengan cepat Kira mencegahnya. "Tidak boleh!" serunya seketika. Membuat Kazemaru berjengit tidak nyaman.

Jelas saja, ia kan laki-laki. Masa' tak boleh keluar rumah, sih?

Memangnya ia sedang dipingit apa?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazemaru-_san_. Aku akan belikan apa saja yang kalian butuhkan. Telepon saja kalau ada perlu," tutur Midorikawa, seakan tak punya beban sama sekali.

Kazemaru mengerucutkan bibir, tidak terima. "Mana bisa begitu, Midorikawa. Aku harus beli penggunting rumput, milik Kira sudah berkarat, tak bisa dipakai lagi. Entah sudah berapa juta tahun dia membiarkannya seperti itu," lawak Kazemaru, tapi tidak bermaksud melawak sebenarnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak keberatan, biar aku saja yang beli. Kak Hiroto perlu apa? Biar kubelikan," tawar pria berambut hijau itu.

Kira menyogohkan beberapa lembar uang kepada adiknya itu. "Belikan aku _mouse_ baru untuk PC, _non_-USB," titahnya, lebih mirip seperti memerintah daripada meminta pertolongan. Dasar orang kaya.

Midorikawa pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja setelah itu. Kazemaru memandangi kepergiannya dengan melipat lengan di depan dada. Kira duduk menyender di sofa dengan santainya.

"Kau tidak merasa membebaninya? Maksudku, dia bukan pembantu yang bisa disuruh-suruh, tahu," kata Kazemaru, memprotes keras sikap Kira, meskipun ia masih mengatakan kalimat protesnya dengan lembut, sih.

Yah, meskipun sebagian besar apa yang Kira lakukan, pasti diinterupsi Kazemaru. Baik sebagai kesalahan maupun ketidaksempurnaan.

Kira menaikkan alis. "Dia melakukannya dengan senang hati, tidak kupaksa atau apa pun. Dia tadi menawarkan apa yang kita perlukan, kan?" sahut Kira membela diri. Kazemaru duduk di sofa seberangnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang wajahnya.

"Iya, sih. Tapi tidak usah sampai segitunya kali. Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku keluar dari rumah ini. Kau lebih terlihat seperti penculik, kalau seperti itu," ucap Kazemaru sembari memutar matanya sebal.

Pria berkulit pucat itu tertawa sedikit. Lucu juga kalau dirinya dianggap sebagai penculik. Penculik tampan maksudnya, eheuy.

Ah, cukup narsisnya.

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri dengan tidak mengizinkanmu keluar rumah," katanya. Pria itu mengambil sekeping kue di stoples, yang memang ia letakkan di atas meja sebagai cemilan.

Kazemaru mengernyit, "Alasan apa? Kuharap itu masuk akal," pintanya. Terlihat tertarik dengan kue kering di atas meja. Penasaran, ia pun mencomot sekeping.

Lumayan. Rasa keju.

"A-a, kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya, Kazemaru sayang –Kazemaru melotot seketika-. Yang jelas, kau harus selalu berada dalam pengawasanku, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah tanpa aku."

Mulut kecil Kazemaru komat-kamit mendengar perkataan Kira itu. Dia tidak sedang dipingit, demi Tuhan! Kenapa dia harus dikurung seperti ini! Rumah ini adalah penjara mengerikan dengan tampak luar seperti bangunan mewah.

Heh, Endou saja tak pernah melarangnya keluar dari apartemennya, kenapa dia harus repot-repot melarangnya keluar segala? Mengawas, ya, mengawas, tapi ini benar-benar berlebihan!

"Jangan-jangan, di luar sana kau menyembunyikan Endou?" tuduh Kazemaru. Sebenarnya dia hanya mengatakan itu secara spontan, bahkan tidak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya terpikir kalau Endou ada di luar sana, dan Kira berusaha untuk tidak mempertemukannya dengan Endou.

Kira diam.

Kazemaru memandanginya tajam.

Kira menyipitkan matanya beberapa detik setelah itu, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang. "Dengar, Kazemaru."

Mau tak mau, karena nada suaranya yang penuh otoritas seperti itu, membuat Kazemaru menurut seketika.

"Tidak ada Endou di luar sana. Dia hilang, titik. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, hanya ada aku di sini."

Kazemaru menelan ludahnya. Baru pertama kali dilihatnya Kira menatapnya dengan mata yang seperti itu.

Kira benar-benar serius melarangnya keluar rumah. Dengan alasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Tidak ada lagi Endou, lupakan dia. Hanya ada aku. Akulah yang ada di depanmu sekarang, bukan dia."

Kazemaru menengadah, marah. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh untuk melupakan Endou. Memangnya dia siapa?

"Apa maksudmu, Mayat? Aku kekasih Endou, dan kau bukan siapa-siapa –setidaknya Kazemaru tak mau mengakuinya sebagai suami-. Kau tidak boleh seenak jidatmu menyuruhku melupakan Endou!" Kazemaru berdiri, menunjuk Kira tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Yang ada di depanku selamanya adalah Endou, bukan kau!"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat lanjutan dari Kazemaru, Kira menggigit bibir, tepat setelah pria cantik itu melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya di mana Endou?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Kazemaru telah menjadi anak yatim piatu sejak ia baru mengenal apa yang dinamakan 'orang tua'. Ia tidak mengenal ibunya, dan tidak mengetahui orang yang seperti apa ayahnya. Peninggalan dari keduanya hanya bisa ia lihat pada dirinya._

_Dan sebuah kalung perak berliontin. Berisi foto kedua orang tuanya._

_Yah, setidaknya ia beruntung masih bisa melihat wajah mereka melalui foto itu. Dengan begitu, ia tahu kalau rambut dan wajahnya adalah turunan ibunya, sedangkan matanya adalah warisan dari ayahnya._

_Ha, bahkan nama mereka pun ia tidak tahu._

_Seumur hidupnya hingga usia sepuluh tahun, ia berada dalam lindungan panti asuhan. Makan, sekolah, dan hidup bersama anak-anak lain yang juga bernasib sama, tidak punya orang tua. Di sana, ia dipanggil dengan nama 'Kazemaru'. Menurut salah satu pengurus panti asuhan, nama itu pemberian dari ayahnya._

_Ia selalu bertanya kepada seluruh pengurus panti asuhan, mengenai keberadaan orang tuanya, setiap hari._

_Dan mereka, para pengurus panti asuhan itu, dengan sabar menjelaskan pada Kazemaru, bahwa orang tuanya sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh, yang tidak akan bisa dijangkau olehnya sebelum waktu yang ditentukan._

_Setiap malam hari, Kazemaru selalu berdoa, agar bisa dipertemukan dengan orang tuanya. Ia akan belajar dengan rajin agar bisa menyusul mereka, ia telah menjanjikan itu di dalam hatinya._

_Bertahun kemudian, Kazemaru memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan, dan mencari pekerjaan di luar sana._

_Tentu saja tidak mudah. Apa, sih yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun?_

_Namun Kazemaru tidak pernah menyerah. Ia mengerjakan apa saja. Menjadi loper koran, atau apa pun yang bisa ia lakukan, untuk mendapat uang. Asal tidak mencuri atau menjual diri, ia rasa semua tidak akan ada masalah._

_Di usianya yang ketiga belas, ketika ia baru masuk SMP Raimon, barulah Kazemaru menyadari, arti dari 'tidak ada lagi' itu._

_Saat itu, ia yang sedang diliputi kesedihan mendalam –karena baru menyadari kalau orang tuanya memang 'tidak ada' sejak awal-, terpuruk dan menangis sendirian._

_Saat itu pulalah, Endou hadir dalam kehidupannya._

_Endou awalnya tak tega melihat Kazemaru menangis seorang diri di lapangan sekolah. Ia menghampiri bocah itu, bertanya apa yang terjadi, dan Kazemaru menyambutnya dengan hangat._

_Mereka berteman._

_Endou adalah teman pertama Kazemaru, yang mau mendengarkan semua jeritan hatinya._

_Mereka memang berlawanan. Endou adalah seorang yang selalu ceria, tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua yang terjadi, sangat optimis, berisik, dan bersemangat. Sedang Kazemaru merupakan orang yang perhitungan, pendiam, dan tertutup._

_Itu mungkin menyebabkan dirinya hanya memiliki Endou sebagai teman, karena dia terlalu tertutup._

_Meski begitu, Kazemaru merasa cukup senang. Ia memang tak lagi memiliki orang tua, beda dengan Endou yang masih mempunyai orang tua, lengkap. Tapi ia tahu Endou juga merasa kesepian, karena ia anak tunggal, dan kakeknya, yang sangat bocah itu sayangi, baru saja meninggal dunia._

_Endou mengerti Kazemaru, dan Kazemaru juga berusaha mengerti Endou._

_Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga lima tahun ke depan. Mereka tetap jadi teman._

_Namun Endou tak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Ia menyukai Kazemaru, sejak awal._

_Ia mengagumi Kazemaru. Seumur hidup mengalami kejadian pahit, dan sampai saat terakhir ia melihatnya, Kazemaru masih menjadi seorang yang ia kenal._

_Setidaknya, ia mengenal Kazemaru sebagai orang yang tak pernah menyerah._

_Ketika mereka sama-sama berusia sembilan belas, Endou dan Kazemaru masuk ke universitas yang sama, tapi beda jurusan. Kazemaru di sastra, dan Endou di ekonomi._

_Mereka masih berteman._

_Sampai suatu hari, Endou menyatakan perasaan sukanya, pada Kazemaru. Memeluknya erat, dan menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Kazemaru membatu seketika._

_Mulanya, Kazemaru tak yakin Endou menyukainya. Ia berpikir Endou hanya kasihan padanya saja, karena keadaannya yang yatim piatu dan sebatang kara._

_Tapi ia sadar, Endou tak pernah berbohong. Ia lugas dan apa adanya. Ia jujur dalam perkataan dan tindakan. Jika ia suka, maka ia akan bilang suka. Jika tidak, maka ia akan terang-terangan mengatakan tidak._

_Bahkan terkadang, Kazemaru merasa kalau Endou itu orang yang terlalu jujur._

_Setelah itu, status mereka berubah dari teman, sahabat, dan lanjut menjadi kekasih. Mereka bahagia, mereka masih bersikap layaknya teman dekat, seperti dulu._

_Perlahan, Kazemaru mulai bisa menerima Endou sebagai kekasihnya. Ia mulai mencintai pemuda itu dengan hatinya._

_Hingga Endou menghilang dari pandangan Kazemaru. Entah kemana._

_Dan ia bertemu dengan Kira Hiroto, yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Pria berkulit pucat menyebalkan –namun harus Kazemaru akui, dia memang tampan- itu sangat mengekangnya. Membatasi gerak-geriknya di dalam rumah, bahkan melarangnya keluar walaupun hanya selangkah._

_Dalam hal membatasi gerak itu, Kazemaru jadi merasa dia adalah seorang istri muda yang tengah hamil anak pertamanya._

_Cih, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Kira Hiroto benar-benar menyebalkan!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kazemaru sedang menjemur cucian ketika ia merasa mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara percakapan. Dua hari yang lalu ia baru tahu kalau rumah yang ia tumpangi adalah rumah Kira, karena itu dia akan melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sebagai balas budi, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin kabur saja dari rumah itu, dan mencari Endou sendirian.

Hanya saja, ia mengurungkan niat itu. Karena ia tahu Kira tak akan mengizinkannya untuk mencari Endou. Dan lagi, ia harus berterima kasih karena sudah diberi tumpangan rumah.

Kemarin saja, waktu Kazemaru hendak keluar rumah, dengan sigap tubuh Kira menghadang pintu depan. Berkacak pinggang dengan manis dan tatapan mata hijau yang –cukup- menusuk.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Setidaknya tanpa aku, atau izin dariku."

Begitu katanya ketika Kazemaru baru saja memakai sepatu kets di sebelah kiri.

"Jangan bercanda, Merah berantakan. Aku ingin pergi ke supermarket, membeli bahan makanan. Kau mau kita kelaparan karena tidak ada bahan makanan untuk dimasak?" protes Kazemaru, geram sendiri dengan tingkah Kira, yang seakan ingin memenjarakannya.

Kira menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih tetap ngotot berdiri di ambang pintu depan. "Tidak boleh! Kalau kau ingin membeli sesuatu, titip saja pada Midorikawa, kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah!"

'Titip pada Midorikawa? Enak saja dia bicara. Memangnya Midorikawa itu pembantu apa?' Kazemaru mengepalkan tangannya, kesal setengah mati. Midorikawa memang adik angkat Kira, usia mereka terpaut hanya satu tahun, dan tinggal di samping rumah mereka –atau Kira-.

Tapi, memangnya dengan begitu, dia bisa seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh adiknya itu? _Hell_, ini kan cuma membeli bahan makanan. Bahan makanan!

Dengan kejengkelan yang tidak bisa dibendung, Kazemaru memaksa keluar. Tak peduli kalau ada Kira di pintu masuk, ia akan menerobos dan menabrak tubuh pria berkulit mayat itu tanpa ampun. Masa bodoh kalau nanti dia terjatuh!

"Minggir! Aku mau keluar!" paksa Kazemaru sambil menerpa tubuhnya pada Kira. Dengan berdesak-desakan, ia sekuat tenaga ingin menjeblos ke luar.

Kira tetap bertahan di posisinya, ia tak akan membiarkan Kazemaru keluar, selangkah pun dari rumah ini! "Kau tidak boleh keluar!"

"Minggir!"

"Tidak akan!"

Pada akhirnya, ia pasrah saja tak diizinkan keluar rumah oleh Kira. Disebabkan tenaga pria mayat itu –yang tanpa diduganya- jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, Kazemaru tidak sanggup menerobos, dan mengalah begitu saja karena kelelahan.

Yah, itu, kan kemarin. Mungkin saja hari ini ia diizinkan.

"Tapi, Midorikawa, aku tak ingin dia keluar rumah. Dia tak boleh keluar! Selangkah pun! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Endou, kan?"

Eh?

Selagi Kira menelepon, diam-diam Kazemaru menguping. Ia yang telah menyelesaikan jemuran, dengan segera memasang telinga lebar-lebar di balik tembok dapur, tempat Kira menelepon Midorikawa.

Berdasarkan pembicaraan tadi, bukankah artinya mereka berdua tahu di mana Endou, bukan?

Kazemaru harus mencari Midorikawa, selagi Kira sedang menelepon. Ya, harus! Hanya kali ini lah kesempatannya!

Dengan lincah, Kazemaru membuka kunci kusen jendela. Ia sudah terlatih melakukan itu karena setiap hari, selama seminggu ia tinggal di rumah Kira, ia selalu mencoba mencongkel kusen jendela rumah Kira yang amat rumit itu. Berharap kalau sewaktu-waktu ia akan memerlukan keahlian tersebut.

Trek.

Sukses. Tinggal pagar.

Pagar rumah Kira tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi hampir semua adalah tembok yang datar sehingga susah dipanjat, kalau nekat naik lewat gerbang depan yang entah kenapa selalu dikunci itu, nanti dikira maling dan pada akhirnya dia akan dipukuli orang-orang sekomplek. Oh, dia tidak ingin pulang dengan wajah memar, terima kasih.

Tapi, meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi, tetap saja Kazemaru harus memanjat agar bisa keluar.

Ia harus pergi ke rumah Midorikawa, agar bisa mengetahui di mana Endou!

Karena kalau tanya Kira, pasti jawabannya begitu-begitu juga.

Tepat ketika kaki Kazemaru hendak melompat keluar-

"Kazemaru! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh keluar!"

-tangan Kira sudah lebih dulu menariknya. Membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang, dan jatuh di atas tubuh Kira.

Dengan gerakan kilat, kedua lengan Kira memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, mencegahnya kabur dan mengunci gerakannya. "Gaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Mayat! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kazemaru berontak.

Kira mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak peduli Kazemaru yang masih meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "Aku tahu kau sangat ingin keluar untuk mencari Endou! Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya!" balas Kira.

Bukan saatnya?

Apa maksudnya itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin cari Endou sendiri!"

Kira hanya diam.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Kembali, Kira hanya diam saja.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, Mayat hidup!"

Secara tak terduga –dan setelah berulang kali Kazemaru meminta-, Kira melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Kazemaru. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia berdiri sembari berucap,

"Kalau kau memang segitu inginnya bertemu dengan Endou, aku akan menemanimu."

Kazemaru membelalak. "Eh? Benarkah? Kau mengizinkanku?" tanyanya, tidak percaya. Tentu saja, selama ini dia tak pernah diizinkan untuk keluar rumah, sih.

Kira mengangguk, ah, Kazemaru merasa sangat lega akan bertemu dengan Endou. "Tapi…"

Ha, ada tapinya? Hei, jangan bersyarat, sungguh. "Tapi apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh terkejut, menangis, atau menjerit ketika melihatnya, ya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Bunyi sirine ambulan dan mobil polisi mengacaukan hening di jalan itu. Banyak orang-orang berkerumun melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka di jalanan._

"_Hei, ada yang kecelakaan!"_

"_Astaga, darahnya!"_

"_Ya ampun, kasihan sekali…"_

"_Cepat! Di sebelah sini! Dua orang, satu kritis dengan kehilangan banyak darah! Seorang lagi cedera leher!"_

_Beberapa menit setelahnya, ambulan, mobil polisi, dan kerumunan orang menghilang dari jalan sepi itu. Beserta mobil derek yang menyeret kendaraan yang mengalami kecelakaan._

_Hanya ada darah yang menggenang di sana._

_Endou menolehkan kepalanya dengan berat. Cedera di leher dan kakinya benar-benar membuat nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. "Ichi…" ia berlirih, mencari di mana Ichi, kekasihnya berada._

"_Sudah sadar, Endou-_san_?" sapa seorang perawat. Endou mengernyit. "Di mana Ichi?" ia bertanya kepada perawat itu._

_Sang perawat tersenyum kecut, antara ingin menjawab dan tidak._

"_Di mana Ichi?!" tanya Endou sekali lagi, dengan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf._

_Perawat itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maaf, dia kritis."_

_Endou merasa dunianya seakan terhempas saat itu juga._

"_Antarkan aku kepadanya," pintanya pada sang perawat. Sembari menahan tangis yang hampir saja pecah dari kedua pelupuk matanya._

_Perawat yang tadi membawa Endou ke sebuah ruangan berlabel ICU. Perawat itu mendorong kursi roda yang dipakai Endou pelan-pelan. "Kazemaru Ichirouta, kan?" tanyanya pada Endou, disertai anggukan sedih sang pria berambut cokelat saat ia melihat Ichi terbaring lemas di salah satu kasur._

"_Dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah, jika kami terlambat sedetik saja, ia tidak akan ada lagi di hadapan mata Anda sekarang. Kami awalnya memiliki banyak stok untuk darahnya, tapi sekarang sudah hampir habis."_

_Endou berjengit. Kenapa?_

_Kenapa harus ia yang selamat dengan hanya cedera, sedangkan Ichi hampir mati?_

_Kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang berada di posisi Ichi?_

"_Aku tidak berguna…" Endou berlirih, dengan luka yang amat mendalam._

"_Seharusnya aku menjaga Ichi, tapi aku malah membuatnya hampir mati…"_

_Kini, hanya duduk di kursi rodakah yang bisa ia lakukan? Sembari memandang Ichi yang berada di ambang hidup dan mati dari jauh? Sambil mengepalkan tangan tatkala memperhatikan Ichi yang hampir tak bernapas?_

_Hanya itukah?_

_Tidak._

_Ichi tidak boleh meninggal karena kesalahannya. Ia akan menyelamatkan Ichi!_

"_Aku akan donorkan darahku untuk Ichi…"_

_Perawat itu membelalak, "Eh? Tapi, Endou-_san_, Anda pun juga terluka, ka-kalau-"_

"_-Aku tidak peduli! Ichi terluka karena aku! Aku akan menyelamatkannya!"_

"_Golongan darah kalian memang sama, tapi kalau Anda mendonorkan darah pada Kazemaru-_san_, Anda pun akan berbalik menghadapi kondisi kritis…"_

_Endou menggigit bibirnya. Diliriknya Ichi sedikit melalui ekor matanya. Ichi… benar._

_Tadi, Ichi sudah memperingatkannya, tentang firasat buruk yang kekasihnya itu rasakan. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia yang akan menanggung semuanya. Kesalahan yang membuat Ichi terluka._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Ichi selamat, aku tak keberatan sama sekali," Endou tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang hanya ia berikan kepada Ichi seorang._

_Ia akan menyelamatkan Ichi._

_Asal Ichi selamat, akan ia lakukan segala yang ia bisa._

_Asalkan senyum di wajah Ichi masih terlukis. Asalkan Ichi bisa bernapas dengan lega. Asalkan Ichi tidak terluka lagi. Asalkan Ichi tetap hidup…_

_Akan ia lakukan segalanya._

"_Anda yakin, Endou-_san_?"_

_Tekadnya sudah bulat. Apa pun, asalkan itu untuk Ichi…_

"_Ya."_

_Maka akan ia lakukan, meskipun harus bertaruh dengan nyawanya sendiri._

_Ah, sebelum itu, ia harus meminta seseorang untuk menjaga Ichi setelah ia tersadar nanti. Berhubung Ichi sebatang kara, ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya._

_Hmm, mungkin ia akan menelepon Hiroto. Memintanya untuk datang ke sini._

"_Endou! Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Kazemaru?" jerit Hiroto ketika ia melihat keadaan Endou. Sangat memprihatinkan, dengan perban di sekujur leher dan kaki kiri._

"_Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Endou, tak lama pandangannya beralih pada pintu ruang ICU. "Tapi Ichi kritis, dan membutuhkan banyak darah," lanjutnya pilu._

_Kira Hiroto mengikuti pandangan Endou ke pintu ruangan, matanya lalu menangkap sosok Ichi yang terbaring. "Jadi, kau ingin memintaku mendonorkan darah untuknya?" tanya Hiroto._

_Endou menggeleng, "Tidak," sahutnya._

"_Aku yang akan mendonorkan darah untuk Ichi. Kau kupanggil ke sini untuk menjaganya."_

_Hiroto mengernyit, "Menjaga? Apa maksudmu, Endou? Hei, jangan mati dulu, kasihan Kazemaru."_

_Kalau Endou tidak sedang serius –dan cedera- seperti ini, ia akan menendang kaki Hiroto sekarang juga. Lawakan pria berambut merah itu sungguh tidak lucu. "Bukan begitu."_

"_Jadi?" ucap Hiroto mengangkat kedua alis._

"_Kata perawat, jika aku mendonorkan darah untuk Ichi, maka aku akan berbalik kritis, meskipun dia selamat. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, tolong kau jaga Ichi."_

_Hiroto menatap Endou. Sesaat, mata hijaunya melirik ke arah Ichi._

_Hening._

_Hiroto diam. Begitu juga dengan Endou._

"_Baiklah, Endou. Akan kujaga Kazemaru, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja."_

_Endou tersenyum, senyum pahit yang ia tunjukkan sebagai bentuk rasa sakit di dadanya. "Tapi jangan harap kau bisa merebutnya dariku! Dia hanya milikku!" candanya, berusaha mengaburkan keadaan yang sebenarnya._

_Hiroto tertawa, tawa yang dipaksakan. "Haha, tentu saja, Endou. Dia tak akan pernah menyukaiku, karena dia tak mengenalku. Meski aku menyukainya," ucapnya, meleburkan suasana yang tadinya tegang._

_Ya, Kira Hiroto memang menyukai Ichi sejak lama. Tapi tidak selama Endou, dan karena Ichi hanya mencintai Endou, ia jadi tak bisa menjadikan Ichi miliknya._

_Tidak, ia tidak ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan Ichi. Ia tulus ingin membantu Endou, sebagai 'dua sahabat yang menyukai orang yang sama'._

_Ia akan menjaga Ichi._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Dan saat kau membuka matamu, hanya ada aku di sana."

Kazemaru menatap Kira, ia terlihat marah. "Tidak mungkin…" kini, tatapan mata madunya beralih pada obyek lain.

"Endou…"

Kazemaru menyebut namanya.

Nama ia yang dikasihi. Ia yang dirindukan. Ia yang dicintai.

"Salahku…" ucapannya bergetar. Sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, ke mana pun asal tidak ke sana.

Ya, tidak ke sana.

Batu nisan bertuliskan nama Endou Mamoru. Beserta tanggal lahir dan hari kematiannya.

Kira memejamkan mata sementara Kazemaru mulai menangis. "Aku sudah bilang agar kau tidak menangis saat melihatnya," katanya, dengan nada bergetar. Ia tak sanggup melihat Kazemaru menangis, sungguh. Walaupun ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi pria cantik itu.

Benar, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Dia sengaja membawa Kazemaru –Ichi- ke rumahnya, dan mengaku sebagai suami sahnya. Supaya Ichi pelan-pelan bisa melupakan Endou dengan kehadirannya di hadapan mata pria itu.

Tapi, seperti yang diduganya, cinta Ichi pada Endou sangatlah besar. Dan ia tak kuasa untuk tiba-tiba masuk di antara mereka, meskipun ia adalah sahabat Endou.

Sahabat Endou, bukan berarti ia adalah sahabat Ichi juga. Ichi bahkan mengaku tidak mengenalnya.

Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Kira dan Ichi tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, karena itu Ichi mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengenal sang pria berkulit pucat.

Kira hanya mengagumi Ichi, dari foto yang ditunjukkan Endou padanya. Tanpa tahu bagaimana Ichi ketika berhadapan dengannya, karena mereka tak pernah bertemu.

"Maaf, karena merahasiakan ini, Ichi…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" teriak Ichi, tidak terima dirinya dipanggil dengan nama yang sama saat kekasihnya terdahulu memanggilnya. Oleh orang lain yang sama sekali belum lama dikenalnya.

Ichi meneteskan air matanya tepat di atas makam Endou, mengisak pilu dengan jeritan hati yang sakit tak terbendung.

Setelah ia sebatang kara, tidak memiliki orang tua dan saudara, hanya memiliki Endou, kini Endou sudah pergi jugakah?

Kepada siapa ia akan bersandar jika ia menangis?

Kepada siapa ia akan mengadu jika ia kesulitan?

Kepada siapa ia akan melabuhkan perasaan di hatinya?

Kepada… siapa?

Ah, ternyata dia memang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian…

Ternyata dia memang ditakdirkan untuk sebatang kara. Seorang diri menghadapi segala pahit getir kehidupan di dunia. Seorang diri menghadapi takdir yang sudah digariskan. Yang tak pernah berbaik hati kepada manusia.

Ini memang sudah takdirnya. Sudah merupakan suratan dari Tuhan bahwa ia memang harus sendirian.

"Masih ada aku, Kazemaru…"

Ichi menggeleng pelan. Tidak, semua orang tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya. Ia memang sudah seharusnya sendirian. "Sudahlah, Kira. Terima kasih sudah membantu, tapi sekarang aku tidak menginginkan bantuanmu lagi."

Kira mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ichi, sebagaimana Endou mencintai pria itu. "Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada aku. Pandanglah aku, Kazemaru…"

Ichi menguatkan baris gigi. Oh, benar, dia sungguh sangat berterima kasih ada orang yang mau membantunya, tapi dia memang ditakdirkan sendirian, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada orang lain jika orang itu turut membantunya.

"Masih ada aku, pandanglah aku!"

Ichi memandang Kira. Menatap matanya begitu lekat sehingga ia tak kuasa untuk mengalihkannya ke arah yang lain.

Kira, terlihat sangat terluka. Mata hijau _emerald_ yang indah itu, tidak memandang Ichi dengan tajam. Tapi, lebih kepada…

Ah, apa itu?

Mungkinkah Kira-

"Aku mencintaimu. Lihatlah aku, kau tidak sendirian…"

-mencintainya?

Perlahan Kira maju mendekati Ichi, ia lalu merengkuh Ichi ke dalam pelukannya.

Ichi tidak membenci Kira, ia malah berterima kasih sekali karena telah dibantu, ia hanya tidak suka dengan cara Kira yang seakan ingin menjauhkannya dari Endou. Meskipun itu demi kebaikannya, tapi…

Itu sungguh membuat Ichi tambah terluka.

Ichi memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pelukan Kira. Ia hanya diam membatu, dengan mata cokelat madu yang perlahan kembali mengeluarkan buliran bening.

Ia tidak suka cara Kira. Sungguh tidak suka. Hanya saja…

Ah, kenapa pelukan Kira terasa begitu hangat?

Sejenak, Ichi merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak sendiri.

Kali ini, mungkinkah Kira lah yang akan mengisi kekosongan di hatinya, yang sekarang tidak berpenghuni lagi setelah Endou tiada?

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

HAPPY ENKAZE AND HIROKAZE DAY~~~

Saya tau, banyakan HiroKaze-nya, tapi saya udah banyak bikin EnKaze, jadi HiroKaze ini tambahan…

AKHIRNYA SALAH SATU PROYEK SAYA DPABLISH JUGA~~

terima kasih buat yang udah menunggu, ya... #hugs

Saya males banyak bacot #hasil kecewa liat Shun jadi Hades*plak#

Review-nya, please… *kedip" #duosh


End file.
